shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Huntsman
Introduction Exception's entire armored body is a cyborg "living weapon" designed for fighting and destroying enemies. Known as the "Dark Huntsman", it represents the culmination of the weapon maker Samiel Newcommen's work, and is described as his greatest creation. After joining the Organization, Exception modified the armor still further, adding ornate asthetic features to reflect his devil motif, and expanding and modifying the arsenal of weaponry into something truly demonic. Arm weapons Guns Exception has a number of firearms concealed in either of his arms that can be released for fighting at longer ranges. His forearms contain a pair of shotgun like weapons that utilize incendiary shells. In addition, He can unfold a large cannon out of his entire right arm. This cannon can fire explosive blasts at enemies, as well as hurling shells over much longer ranges for attacking fortifications. *'Infernal judgement: '''Exception converts both his arms into shotguns and fires repeatedly at an opponent. The gusn are loaded with incendiary shells which usualy ignite whatever they hit. *'Purgatory Cannon: '''Exception is able to convert his right arm into an immensely powerful bazooka. This weapon can apparently swap between mid range explosive blasts and long range shells, making it equally suited to engaging opponents as it is to attacking fortifications Claws For very close range combat Exception can extend bladed edges from his fingers to turn them into claws. While quite small and easily overlooked, they serve to supplement the brutal otherwise unarmed attacks that Exception often favours, making what would otherwise have been blunt force strikes much more damaging. Grappling chains/Morningstar concealed in Exception's upper arms are a pair of coiled chains ending in small hooks. These are often allowed to trail behind him when he moves, although they can be retracted entirely when necessary. Exception often uses them to pull opponents closer or for aggressive flailing attacks. He also attaches them to throwing weapons on occasion to retrieve them. Exception has also shown the ability to assemble a large morningstar out of the chains and some other sections of his armour. This large weapon appears cumbersome at first, but with Exception's inhuman strength and tireless nature it becomes devastating, well suited to crushing obstacles and foes alike. Individual Weapons Unholy Trinity Unholy Trinity is Exception's main weapon of choice against stronger opponents. As it's name implies, it is a three-formed bladed weapon which can be used as either a sword, spear, or trident. Sword form The Unholy Trinity's first form, which it is also most commonly stored and carried in, is a heavy bladed sword, equally suited to cutting and stabbing. It is a close ranged weapon that, when backed up by Exception's incredible strength, can easily dismember unfortunate targets, and can even cleanly cut stone and some metals with little resistance. Spear form In the second form of Unholy Trinity the hilt and grip of the blade extend considerably into a full length spear handle, allowing the weapon to be wielded as a spear or lance. This form is often used by Exception for making charging attacks, as the additional reach allows him to easily hit an opponent without having to close range. He also favors sweeping attacks that cover a wide area. In addition, the spear can be thrown like a javelin to strike at more distant targets. When used in this way, Exception usually retrievs it using one of the chains concealed in his arms, which he attaches to the shaft before throwing. Trident form The third and final form of the Unholy Trinity is a trident. It is effectively identical to the spear form, except that the bladed head has sperated into three blades. Exception uses this form for engaging stronger opponents, as direct hits are more damaging, and harder to deflect. This form is more usually used for stabbing at opponents, but it still maintains the cutting power of it's previous two forms. Category:Weapons Category:Demon Organization Category:13th Madman